This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some support assemblies may be relatively complex and/or may not provide sufficient functionality. Some support assemblies may not be configured to compensate for manufacturing variances and/or external forces acting on the support assemblies.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of support assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.